


Cuckolding

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 They made a gorgeous couple his husband and the other man.
Relationships: Curtis/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 17





	Cuckolding

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic fifteen of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet as I still have five fics to write but I Plan to do them in the next few days so it is looking more likely that I will do it all but still no guarantees.

Cuckolding

He sat back in his chair in just his underwear as he watched Keith kiss his husband passionately. He watched as Shiro used his metal hand to squeeze Keith’s bare ass while his other hand was tangled in his hair. They made an absolutely gorgeous couple and he knew if their friends and families knew what went on when Keith visited Earth every few months they’d be scandalized but he loved it. He loved watching Keith and Shiro together because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was no threat to his relationship with Shiro. The two of them just didn’t work as an actual couple and while they’d always love each other and on some level physically want each other they just didn’t work long term. He could still remember the shock on Shiro’s face when he mentioned this idea and told him about his past experiences with this kink. 

He loved watching his lover with other men but he’d expeced to have to relegate it to the world of just fantasies after he and Shiro ended up together because Shiro was always completely faithful. Then he’d seen the way Keith and Shiro acted around each other and he’d asked Keith if he wanted Shiro. Then the whole story had come out that Keith loved Shiro and did want him some times but most of the time Keith didn’t want anyone even Shiro to touch him. So he’d dropped hints and finally got Shiro to admit that he’d be interested and then proposed it. 

The first time the two of them had been reluctant which in it’s own way was just as hot as watching the two of them go at it now the way Keith had Shiro bent over had him rock hard. He slipped his dick out and began to jack I as he watched Kieth fuck his husband. Now every time Keith came over he tended to play either being with Shiro or both of them together. He was surprised the first time Shiro asked for a threesome but it had been hot. Then of course there were the times when Keith watched the two of them and one time where Shiro watched him and Keith. He knew that neither he and Keith had really been into it they just didn’t work for each other but it had been for Shiro’s benefit.

He climaxed soon enough and relaxed to watch the rest of their session if it went long enough he might even get to jerk off a second time as both Keith and Shiro had almost unnatural saying power.

The End


End file.
